


Learning Better

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Learning a Thing or Two [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom Brienne of Tarth, Dom Tormund Giantsbane, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Minor Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow, Multi, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Discovery, Sub Jon Snow, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Brienne of Tarth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Where modern-setting Brienne has an easier time dealing with her issues than canon-Brienne and gets some help from Tormund and Jon on the way to self-discovery.A backstory for Brienne, so the focus is on her.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth/Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Learning a Thing or Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548217
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Learning Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a light shining in my breast, leading me through the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124718) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 

> This is written because I woke up yesterday morning with plot-bunnies from hell, and I had to write a backstory, so I could actually get to the Brienne/Jaime plot that I've got ready. 
> 
> This is also fitting in to my kintober 2018, (yes, last year, no you shut up), day :  
22\. **Impact Play **| Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | **Threesome (or more)**  
Which is funny cause I thought for sure I'd fill cuckolding for this day, but I want to finish this list, even if it takes me a hundred years.  
Also, there is no real impact play here, it's just mentioned. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
This is heavily inspired by the way janie writes GoT fic, so I have to credit her. This fic inspired me to make Tormund this helpful. But all her fic inspired me to do this whole verse.

Brienne's history with sex and confidence was pretty hand in hand. She had spent her young years being bullied and made fun of for her size and looks, but she still had a support network of a few friends and her dad and it kept her from believing all of it. By the time she made it to her twenties, Brienne had settled into who she was. She gave up on wearing dresses, not because she didn't think she could, but because she didn't want to. Dresses made her feel vulnerable and weird and while feeling like that, her posture would slip into this lump of a tall human, like she was trying to make herself smaller.   
  
She has decided, that she doesn't want to be small. She likes that she's tall and big. It makes her feel strong and confident and after she realises that, her whole view of the world changes. Not only that, but it seems people look at her differently too. She's suddenly being approached by people at college, and she's getting into conversations with people about all sorts of things. It's freeing, but also a bit terrifying to think of what would've happened if she had forced herself to be feminine and small.   
  
She's out drinking with a few mates once, mostly men, because to be honest, even though she's gotten a lot more friends than in her childhood, most of them aren't women. They are all their kind of hoping to score something, even she is. She just wants to try it out. She's perfectly capable of satisfying herself at home, but it'd be nice to see what all the fuss is about. She can very easily imagine that it'd be better with another person.   
  
Two of her friends have found some girls to go home with, they're small, but tough-looking and they look a bit foreign as well. Brienne lets her eyes wander around the bar and notices that those girls probably came from a group of foreigners that are hanging around a table a few meters away. It surprises her to find that one of the men at that table is looking right at her. Their eyes meet and he tilts his head to the side like he's asking her to meet him at the bar end, where none of their friends are. She figures this is what she's been looking for tonight, even though the man doesn't really cut it as her type. She tends to be into shorter, pretty men, which had caused her some angst as a teenager when she had been sure no one would ever want her. Now though, she's just decided that maybe she should give other types a try, see where life takes her.   
  
He's fun if a bit frank and they laugh and drink for the next hour or so. She enjoys his honesty even if she's unused to someone saying pretty much all they think about.   
  
"You know lass, it's hard finding someone of your type, can't say it doesn't excite me a bit." is one of the things he says and she barely gets her sip down, as she's so startled.   
  
"Well, I'm not really used to finding men my size either, you know," she replies, not wanting to be outdone.   
  
Tormund, who she has found out is Scottish, but his accent goes in and out since he's lived here for the last decade or so, smiles at her, looking almost like he's proud she could give as good as she got.   
  
"You know, I'd be delighted to take this further tonight if that's what you want as well." She barely thinks about it, because at least she trusts Tormund to be upfront and honest with her and it's not like she has any reason to be intimidated by his size.   
  
"Then, let me take you back to my place." She says and they grab their coats and she waves her friends, the ones still there at least and then they're out of the bar.   
  
They walk to her place, still talking, easy and flirting and even though she can't really think she'd want to date Tormund, he seems like a nice guy to hang out with. When they get inside her bedroom, they've been making out for a while.   
  
The last few streets to her apartment, her stairway, the hallway, and the doorway to her bedroom, all-seeing them stop to kiss. It's not bad to kiss him, but she's barely any more turned on than she is thinking about her own fingers getting herself off. She shrugs it off because nothing feels off, it just doesn't feel amazing. They get undressed pretty fast, the both of them and Tormund doesn't really get any smaller at that. He does make encouraging sounds as she strips like he likes what he sees, which does nice things to her ego. She straightens without embarrassment and thinks that maybe this will work out well.   
  
It doesn't. It's not bad, he doesn't hurt her, and she does cum, but it's just ... meh.   
  
As they lay side by side afterwards, Tormund blows out a breath and then says, "You didn't much like that, did you?" voice concerned like he would've liked her to have fun, but not like his ego is broken just because she didn't.   
  
"Well, no, sorry," she admits, feeling vulnerable now and hating it.   
  
He's quick to fix that. He turns on his side, which bounces the bed a bit, with how big he is and she turns her head to face him. He's smiling a tiny little smile. "I wouldn't have come home with you had I known you were a dominant beforehand," he says, like it perfectly explains everything.   
  
"A domi-what?" she asks, startled that he's so nice about the whole thing.   
  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm a Dom, and you are clearly one as well. I mean, just, I'm guessing, by the look on your face you have no clue what I'm talking about."   
  
"Uh, no..."   
  
"So, for example, I'm thinking you didn't quite like the way this went, being underneath me, and kind of just along for the ride. I'm thinking, you'd rather have been the one on top, the one in control, the one seeking their pleasure?"   
  
Brienne doesn't know how he knows her better than she does herself. It's strange, but him saying those things turned her on more than anything else they've done tonight. "It's understandable that you haven't really thought about it if you've been getting off mostly on your own until now, but if you'd like, I could definitely tell you more.”   
  
He waits for a second here, and she nods, which he seems to get is okay to continue.   
  
"I have a sub, that's a submissive partner, who I have an open-relationship with. He likes to go out and find other Doms sometimes, getting to service more people, while I like just going out for a fuck, you know."   
  
Brienne is kind of stumped by all this information, but she has heard of open relationships before.   
  
"So, I think, I'll give you my number and you can call me if you have any questions, or even if you'd like to scene with my sub. He's pretty lovely to play with. First though, you should probably look up a few things, like BDSM, dominants and submissives and make sure it's all under SSC rules, safe, sane and consensual, and that might just keep you away from the porn that's just pretending to be BDSM but is really just abusive."   
  
Brienne makes a note of those terms in her head, before handing over her phone as prompted.   
  
"Great. Thank you for tonight, because even if it wasn't really what you wanted, I had a wonderful time tonight. You're a bit different than the average New-Yorker I must say, and it's been a treat to talk to you tonight, I'd love to do it again sometime, without subjecting you to bad sex. I mean, I had good sex, because you definitely tick all of my boxes, but it's no fun to repeat if you didn't really enjoy it."   
  
And without much more complications, Tormund sees himself out. It leaves Brienne somewhat floundering in her own bed, naked and head full of questions.   
  
It takes her a few days to dare google anything, but she did text Tormund that it was nice to meet him and that she'd love to meet over a cup-of-coffee sometime to chat.   
  
He's no less positive and engaging in text form, but she's glad to find that he'd been honest when he'd kind of put a stop in their flirting.   
  
It takes her until the end of the work week to find the courage to google. It takes her to a lot of porn, but also stories written by Doms and subs and it does all get her more excited than that night with Tormund.  
  
One of the things she notices is how even though she's never fit into the stereotypes of the normal world, she might actually fit them in the BDSM world. She's big and tall and butch and she longs for petite men that just want to give up control. She learns the names of a lot of kinks, both some that interest her, but also some she is never going near. It helps that it's made explicit that you don't have to be up for anything, you can kind of pick and choose, like a tailor-made kink list.   
  
It seems to be a bit of all the things she wants, and it doesn't take long for her wanking material to turn from just images of pretty men to pretty men underneath her, tied up, begging and so forth.   
  
She's getting into a spiral of thinking this is just another thing that makes her weird when she meets up with Tormund again.   
  
The first half an hour is just small talk, what they do, how their week was, how horrible rain in New-York is. Then suddenly, as they are on to their second cups, Tormund changes the subject.   
  
"So, have you had some time looking up those things I told you about?"   
  
Brienne just knows she's blushing and it feels weird because after she'd decided to embrace her size and looks, she hasn't really blushed much, as confident as she's been.   
  
Tormund reaches out a hand though, grabbing her elbow gently as to keep them connected and her from backing away.   
  
"I just bring it up because I think you'd have such a great time if you actually saw what it could be like. I mean, my sub has even been trying to get me to invite you to play with him, as he's kind of into the strong, tall and dominant type, you know."   
  
This is what it takes for Brienne to relax because Tormund even finishes with a wink. It's so lame and out there that she can't help but laugh.   
  
"I don't know what you mean, you just seem pretty normal to me."   
  
"Well, yes, woman, that's because you're just like me yourself. Trees aren't tall in a forest of the same."   
  
She quirks another smile because his metaphors tend to be weird like that and she finds that she's becoming fond of him, just like a lot of her friends from college.   
  
"Okay, so yes, I did look it up and it sounds pretty spot on, actually, but also slightly terrifying to get into that world. Like, how do you even go about meeting someone? And then like, a dominant holds a lot of responsibility, with sub-space and aftercare and all the different kinds of pain-play and ... " She's rambling now and just feels relief when Tormund interjects.   
  
"Yes, it's all of that, and more, but it's also surprisingly easy to get into when you know someone in the community." which is where he points to himself. "and it certainly doesn't hurt to have mentors when taking your first steps."   
  
Brienne breathes out, releasing some of the panic that had built up during her rambling but then tenses slightly again. She doesn't really believe Tormund is that kind of guy, but there had been a thing said throughout a few forums that didn't sound nice at all.   
  
"I won't sub for someone just to learn how to do it properly."   
  
Tormund, luckily, looks as grossed out and affronted as she had when she'd read that technique.   
  
"No, ugh, what do you take me for, Tarth! No, I meant something more along the lines of a scene with Jon, my sub. He's pretty experienced and well-behaved, and he's had a few different Doms, both long-term and one-time kind of things. I could if you'd be comfortable with it, be in the scene as well, giving you pointers and making sure you wouldn't do something wrong."   
  
Brienne sits back and sips her coffee, considering that. It does sound kind of ideal, to get a trial run, before being the one completely in charge. Because while that does sound thrilling and exciting, to be in charge and to be the one responsible for how things go, it's terrifying when you don't know enough. In Brienne's experience, knowing things on paper doesn't always translate into knowing things in real-life.   
  
"That sounds fine if you think Jon's okay with it."   
  
Tormund smiles a big leering smile, which would be creepy if Brienne didn't know better by now.   
  
"Okay with it, he's drooling for it."   
  
*--*  
  
She's invited to their place, where Tormund says they'll have more toys to play with and the appropriate room.   
  
When she arrives, Tormund greets her, dressed more casually than she's seen him before and he hangs her jacket by the door, before leading her to a room.   
  
She doesn't quite dare dub it the bedroom, even though there is a sizable bed because there is also quite a lot of other things. Shelves full of toys, paddles and crops and there's a wall of ropes and restraints as well. It's painted to be pretty bright, but the floor is a dark colour.   
  
"Say hello, Jon," Tormund commands when they get inside, his voice a bit different than when he talks with Brienne.   
  
"Hello, Miss," Brienne hears, just as her eyes land on the flop of black curls on top of the kneeling man in the middle of the room. She doesn't say anything for a minute, looking him over, noticing that he's a lot more her type than Tormund is. Even kneeling, you can see he's a lot shorter than the two of them, and also a smaller build. It gets her just a bit wet to think about how easy it would be to move him around, to hold him down. Not only that, but he's pretty, his hair well maintained, full head of curls. God knows her hair would never look so pretty. She wouldn't even really want it too. It'd get her the wrong kind of attention.   
  
That sparks a small epiphany with-in her. Maybe the reason she liked being tall and masculine, was because of all this. Inherently, she didn't want men to see her as the damsel, she wanted to be the knight.   
  
She figured she'd been standing around thinking for too long when Tormund reached out to ruffle Jon's hair a bit as if to reassure him.  
  
Fuck, she was messing this up so soon. Well, that wouldn't do. If she planned on having a good sex life in the future, she had to figure this stuff out.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was just admiring the view."   
  
At that, Tormund smiled broadly at her and she noticed that Jon's chest puffed out a bit, even as he kept his head turned down.   
  
"I mean, Tormund wasn't quite my type, but you fall pretty much smack dab in the middle of it."   
  
"Thank you, Miss." It doesn't sit right with her, that he calls her that. She doesn't like being reminded that she's feminine. This she exists outside of that.   
  
"What do you call him?" She asks, tone clear.   
  
Jon glances up to the side at Tormund, who gestures a 'go-ahead' movement and Jon says, "Master, he's always in charge of me, no matter who I play with."   
  
"I like that, Jon, but I think I'd prefer if you called me Sir."   
  
Tormund looks at her at that, considering, before nodding, like it makes sense, but Jon only says, "Of course, Sir, whatever pleases you most."   
  
And if that doesn't strike a chord with Brienne. She can feel herself get wetter and she pulses with new energy.   
  
"How about you come help me out here, Jon? I think I'm a bit overdressed for this."   
  
Jon crawls over to her, which she can appreciate, as his ass wiggles a bit before he's right there, head at her crotch-level and he looks up at her before he starts unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down.   
  
She helps him, and together they get her naked, which only leaves Tormund in clothes. He's taken a seat at a chair in one corner of the room and she nods to him, as in thanks for keeping out of this for a while. This is all so new to her.   
  
Jon doesn't move away when she's naked, rather swaying on his knees like he wants to come closer but he's not letting himself. Brienne smiles when she realises that's because she hasn't told him he can yet.   
  
"How about you show me if you're any good with your tongue, huh, Jon?" She asks, and he smiles and licks his lips. That little slip of his pink tongue makes her even more excited and she just widens her stance a bit and not a second too late, because he dives in.   
  
And he's really fucking good. This is what she was missing that night with Tormund. It isn't just that he's good, it's the position, the way Brienne is in full control of what happens, of her own pleasure-chasing. It is so subtle, and she realises it isn't the same for everyone, but for her, it's a make-it or break-it kind of thing. Her knees start shaking a bit and that's when Tormund clears his throat slightly from where he's sat.   
  
"I hate to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I think you should show Brienne just how you can be of use, Jon. She shouldn't have to stand there, should she?"   
  
Brienne has to grab onto Jon's curls when the man stops for a moment, because of the abrupt change of pace.   
  
"I don't want to lie down on a bed and be pleasured, Tormund." She clips out, annoyed that Tormund seems to be veering off the course, like he thinks she'll just change her mind because of some tongue, no matter how good.   
  
"No, of course not, but he's pretty good to sit on."   
  
He lifts his eyebrows suggestively and she can barely figure what he means. She doesn't need to, because Jon cautiously takes her hand, leading her to the bed, eyes to the floor, like he's trying to remain subservient even as he's tugging her along and she lets it slide. He gets on the bed, on his back, and beckons her to him.   
  
He whispers like he knows it'll matter like Tormund doesn't have to be a part of this. "If you straddle my face, I'll do whatever you please, Sir."   
  
Brienne shakes herself slightly because she'd been getting annoyed and not known why, but now she thinks it's because she's been feeling like Tormund is in control. Which he is, he is in control of the scene, to a certain point and he's always in control of Jon, she's known that all along. It's when he's taking control of her that she doesn't like.   
  
"How about you try and remember that I'm not here for you to puppet around Tormund?" She says, before doing just as Jon suggested. She sits on his face and she's pleased and thrilled when he doesn't just start licking her again.   
  
"Good boy. Waiting for my command. You can do your best now, but don't hurry to make me come. I think I'll enjoy this seat for a while now."   
  
It feels powerful to feel his breath come out sharply all at once at her comment and then he goes at it. He has better access now, and Brienne closes her eyes for a minute and just enjoys it. This is a lot better than a vibrator.   
  
A few minutes into it, Tormund speaks up again, but it’s quiet like he’s trying not to cause any problems.   
  
"He has a standing order not to cum unless allowed. It doesn't happen so often, but feel free to give permission if you want, this is your scene."   
  
Brienne grabs onto Jon's hair at that, at the thought of having control, having the option to deny, someone their pleasure. She'd read on it, but having the option right there, now, with Jon getting her to such heights of pleasure, is intoxicating.   
  
She folds herself slightly, getting her head closer to his head, careful not to dislodge herself though, ‘cause nothing is stopping this now. When she's as close as she can, she tugs slightly on his hair, getting him more buried in her mound, before hissing out, her voice gloating and slightly mean, like it's never been.   
  
"Jon, take this as a blanket order for tonight. You do not come."   
  
It makes him shake under her, and then attack her cunt with more fervour.   
  
"Ahah, I didn't say you should make me cum yet, did I?"   
  
Jon goes right back to his earlier pace, but Brienne doesn't want that to be all. Jon had forgotten who was in control and that won't do. Brienne is riding so high on this wave of control, it feels amazing.   
  
"What are his pain-play limits, Tormund?" She asks, hand still holding Jon tight to her, making sure he can't move and that he keeps at his job, no matter what they are discussing.   
  
"No blood and we haven't done any prep for heavy impact play tonight, but he's quite okay with a little pain if you need to remind him of something. I recommend sharp pain, it's always a good punishment." Tormund replies, and Brienne can hear he's turned on. She doesn't glance at him though, occupied with the sub under her.   
  
She reaches behind herself, quick and clasps Jon's left nipple and twists it and pulls, harsh and digs her tiny nails in as good as she can. At the same time, she clips out, "I wouldn't presume anything about what you're allowed tonight, Jon, if I were you. Just keep on as you were."   
  
It doesn't take long after that until she's getting ready for getting over the edge, but she wants to feel him quiver under her again, so she reaches back again, and this time she fingers his nipple gently and feels him tense, but he doesn't dare stop. It makes her drip, having all the power and then she pushes her thumb down directly on the nipple.   
  
Jon sobs slightly under her, but a look to Tormund shows that he's not worried and she goes to grasp Jon's right fingers, squeezing and getting a stable squeeze back and then she commands firmly, "Now, get me off."   
  
She ends up having to grip him tightly between her thighs, just to stay upright, because he doesn't pull any punches. It doesn't take more than half a minute before she's rolling off the edge and collapsing slightly over his face. She quick to realise that her size can't be making that comfortable, so she rolls off him. He doesn't move and she reaches out to stroke his chest, which is heaving, even as he lies still.   
  
"So good for me, Jon. Did exactly what I wanted. So good." She makes sure to sound soothing and sure and she sees him smile, eyes still closed.   
  
Brienne isn’t sure how long it is before Tormund speaks again, but she’s riding out her aftershocks and it’s pretty awesome.   
  
"I know you didn't really like penetration with me, but that could be slightly different here. You could top him, chase your pleasure instead of his, there are many options here. He's pretty out of it right now, he always gets like that when someone sits on him. Says it turns off the other things in the world and he can focus only on his Dom at the time."   
  
Tormund says and his tone is somehow more cautious than it was earlier. He seems to have thought it over on how to instruct her. She's happy. She's also pretty blissed out after that orgasm.   
  
"Yeah, he was so good, god, I mean, not trying to offend you, but that felt better than anything I've ever felt."   
  
"Yeah, I would maybe get offended, if I didn't get it. I've only bottomed a few times and the one time I just laid there and took it, it did next to nothing for me. Not bad, but like ... not good. I get it. You clearly belong on top."   
  
Brienne smiles to him, surprisingly comfortable with her nakedness. He's seen it before.   
  
"There is one option, if you are willing, we could ruin him, double-teaming him. I could fuck his throat, as you ride his cock. He'd have a hard time holding on to any semblance of self-control then, which is half the fun, anyhow."   
  
Brienne tries to picture that and is almost surprised that she likes it. She's not sure she particularly favours penetration, but that kind of scene, seeing Jon lose himself to the both of them, that does get her blood running faster. It's slightly overwhelming, so soon after having cum, but she also does think it'll make her quicker to get pleasure next time.   
  
"I like it. How would it be best to do it?"   
  
Tormund smiles and then shrugs off his shirt. Next, he's shimmying out of his pants, standing naked and hard by the end of the bed. He grabs onto Jon's ankle and tugs a bit.   
  
Jon's been lying where Brienne left him, his face still slightly wet by her fluids. He's just been lying there, still with his eyes closed. Tormund had reassured her that he was okay, just trying to get it together.   
  
Jon hasn't moved since she praised him for his work but now, he opens his eyes and his leg shakes in Tormund’s grip.   
  
"Need you to move, Little Crow," Tormund says, tone gentler than Brienne has ever heard it. "Me and Brienne going to use ya’ a little more, won't you like that, Little Crow."   
  
Jon whimpers lowly, but he starts moving anyway.   
  
"Give us an answer, Little Crow."   
  
"It'll be great, Master, want to be of use for you, Master, and Sir," Jon says, his voice cracking. Brienne reaches out again, laying a hand on Jon’s arm close to her, stilling him as he moves towards Tormund. She can see how conflicted it makes him, to stop doing as his Master told him.   
  
“You okay there, Jon?”   
  
“Yes, Sir, so good. It’s just … almost too good. You’re pretty good at this stuff, you know.” Jon smiles shyly and she leans in to kiss him, realising she hasn’t before. Her eyes jump to Tormund for a second, seeing if he has objections, but he’s just standing by the end of the bed, stroking his cock watching them intently.   
  
“So bloody hot, the pair of you.” He grits out and she smiles into the kiss. Jon’s letting her lead and she’s kissed a few more men than she’s fucked, and she can definitely dub this the best one yet.   
  
"Now be good and do as Master asked you, Jon."   
  
Jon shivers; caught between the two of them, and turns to Tormund.   
  
He's made to lie the other way around, still on his back, head hanging off the end of the bed.   
  
"There, all the better to fuck your throat, huh, Little Crow?" Tormund teases, sliding his big hands over Jon's chest. It's clear that he flicks and brushes his nipples continuously because Jon shakes again and moans and even thrusts up his hips a little.   
  
Brienne takes that as her cue and speaks up. "You won't want to do that, Jon. No thrusting, if you are getting your cock inside of me."   
  
As she speaks, she pushes Jon's hips down, and it's thrilling to see that her hands splay his whole pelvis easily. He moans out loader and then starts talking.   
  
"Please, Sir, please, I won't be able to, Sir."   
  
Brienne has no clue what all his begging means. Tormund doesn't seem concerned, as he uses the opportunity to fuck into Jon's mouth. He gestures to her and she lowers herself onto Jon's cock. She's plenty slick after the earlier orgasm and the thought of what they're going to do.   
  
"What he means, is that he'll be a good boy and not cum, as you've ordered him. He knows there isn't another option here." Tormund states, pointedly at Jon, stutteringly fucking down his throat to amplify his words.   
  
Brienne barely cares. She can feel Jon straining under them, can see him struggle to deep-throat Tormund, while at the same time gripping the sheets in an obvious effort not to thrust into Brienne. At first, she just sits there for a little bit, adjusting to him inside her and already it's better than that night with Tormund. For one, she's not lying down on the bed but also, Jon's under her, clearly trying to follow her order, but barely able to hold on, almost breaking down. She leans forward and strokes down Jon's sides, and then up again to flick at his nipples and then scrape at his throat, where it's straining around Tormund.   
  
They can hear Jon whimper around the cock in his mouth and then she starts fucking herself on his cock. She still doesn't think this is the best way to get herself off, but she has to admit Tormund had a point. Jon is clearly ruined between them and its something she enjoys quite a lot.   
  
She reaches down to rub her clit but then decides she shouldn't have to do that. "Come on, Jon, get your hand here, on my clit. Get me off. Then I'll consider getting off you."   
  
Jon has trouble coordinating and it takes him a second just to let go of the sheets. His arm is shaking as he brings it towards her, which does get Brienne that much closer to her finish.   
  
It doesn't take long after that, and she comes around him. His hands fall directly to the bed again and it's clear he's exhausted by the exercise in control.   
  
Tormund comes just a minute after her and soon they are all collapsed on the bed.   
  
"That was really something, woman!" Tormund gasps as he's caught his breath.   
  
"God, that was good," Brienne sighs, and turns to Jon, reaching out to touch him. He flinches slightly under it and whimpers. She's concerned, but looking at Tormund smirking, she decides to see what this is about.   
  
"He's so close, Brie, he's barely holding on. Giving him the order not to come at all tonight, was wickedly mean."   
  
Brienne looks between the two of them and thinks that it seems to have been a positive mean though. It's clear that Jon enjoyed it, but is just overwhelmed.   
  
"Well, you can always change my order, if you think it's appropriate."   
  
"He'd come in a second if we allowed him, but no, he's so pretty like this, all shaking and shivering. He'll come down in an hour or so. Might have to bring him some ice though."   
  
Tormund is still smiling, and Brienne joins him and they lean over to each kiss Jon's cheek. He gulps but smiles and Brienne takes it that Tormund is right, Jon's enjoyed tonight tremendously.   
  
"We frequent a club, where they do scene-nights, mixers and they have some playrooms, both private and public. If you ever want to try out play with someone else, we'd be happy to take you. And if you're ever in the mood for my Little Crow again, just say the word. He seems to like you and I've expressed my thoughts before."   
  
Brienne just nods and thanks him. No one shows any longing of leaving and thus, they just continue to regain their strength there, trying to give Jon comfort and support, without making his predicament too much worse.   
  
It does take about an hour, before Jon gets out of sub-space and then he turns to Brienne and gives her a small kiss then turns to Tormund for a slightly deeper one, before looking up at the ceiling and saying, "Now, please get out, because I won't ever get this thing down with the two of you here!"   
  
They laugh and grab their clothes and get out into the living room. Tormund shows Brienne to a bathroom and tells her she's welcome to clean up, he's got another where he can do the same.   
  
Brienne is happy to have a bit of privacy to shower quickly and then get dressed again. When she gets back into the living room, both Tormund and Jon are on the couch.   
  
"Come sit with us for a minute, Brienne, before you leave."   
  
"I wanted to give you my number as well if you ever have some questions for a sub's perspective, or you just want to talk. You seem pretty great and Tormund seemed to enjoy your coffee. I'm always happy to gain a friend." Jon says.   
  
It's a cosy feel, just sitting on the couch with them.   
  
"You did amazing for your first scene and any sub would be lucky to have you."   
  
"It's easy to do good with such a good subject, you were so good for me, Jon," Brienne says, because she knows that praise is a usual part of aftercare.   
  
"See, natural, you are," Tormund says, laughing, as Jon hides his face in Tormund's chest. "He's just happy he pleased you."   
  
"I better get going, but I'll definitely take you up on the offer to show me that club. I've figured out where I belong for sure."   
  
She exchanges numbers with Jon, and hugs him tight, feeling him cling to her for a second, before retreating to the couch.   
  
Tormund walks her to the door and hands her her jacket, before tugging her in for a hug as well. "He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it, but if you're willing, text him a few non-sense things for the next day or two. He'll be enjoying the effects of this for a while and if he's left alone with it too much, he'll start overthinking everything, thinking he didn't please you enough. Just reassure him, I'll do my part from here. It's a good lesson in aftercare for your next sub." Tormund whispers in her ear and then winks at her as she walks away.   
  
All in all, she's pretty happy she met Tormund in that bar.   
  
She does text Jon as soon as she's home, asking if Tormund has fed him yet because she realised on the way that she's starving. He texts back that Tormund did and then watched his favourite documentaries with him. She says she's happy he got that. She gets a smiley back and it's pretty cute.   
  
She continues with the small texts for a few days, until they are less aftercare, and more just swapping scathing sass with Jon. She finds that she enjoys them and that maybe she's just gained two more friends, with all this adventure.   
  
In the next few months, they do take her to the club, and she finds herself more pretty boys that are willing to kneel for her and she nails down her kinks better. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed this backstory for my coming Brienne/Jaime fic, and if you want to see more, subscribe to the series, hopefully there will be more in the coming week. 
> 
> If you did like it, please leave a sign, a kudos or a comment. It means a lot. Feel free to speculate where the actual Braime plot will take us... or which kinks will come up more in the future. You might guess right, or you might give me a wicked idea.


End file.
